You Probably Hated That, Didn't You?
by CelestinaJaneGWarlock
Summary: When someone passes on, the one that is hurt the most is the person that's left behind. This is George's eulogy.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, but I bet you already knew that.

* * *

Hermione's sharp intake of breath broke the heavy silence that hung in the air and alerted Harry back onto earth. He turned his head somewhere to his left where Hermione stood between him and Ron. Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione who had shakily clapped a hanker-chief to her mouth, realizing that she had broken the silence. Ron himself looked quite shaken. Around them were the rest of the Weasleys and Lee Jordan. They were gathered together, seated on Stoatshead Hill, facing the sunset ahead of them.

The wind rustled the trees above them, drying the tears that were still on most of their faces. It had been two days since they had come back from Hogwarts, two days since Voldemort finally met his end, two days of peace and of pain for it was also two days since Fred had died.

A heavy sigh came as the wind softened to a cool breeze. George had stood from beside Lee and took a few steps toward the sunset.

"I reckon I should say something then," he said, staring dully ahead. When no one said anything to this, George shuffled his feet and then looked at his family. "I should, shouldn't I? I've got it all here, see…"

Harry had not noticed George fumbling with a piece of slightly crumpled parchment in his hands. Glancing toward Mrs. Wealsey, Harry saw that she had slowly brought her hand over her mouth; her eyes that had just dried moments ago were once again filled with tears. Harry then felt his right hand being squeezed and he turned his head to his right. Ginny had involuntarily clutched his hand tighter. She was looking at George, eyes filled with tears as well.

"Right then," said George, sniffing and slowly un-folding the parchment. He turned his body so that he half-faced his family and half-faced the sunset. He took a deep breath before he began, his eyes staring at the orange scenery:

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.

"This is something I've never said alone. In fact, apart from taking a bath and using the loo, I don't think I've ever done anything. Alone, that is; because doing things alone when you have a twin, what with being born together and all, I reckon we were—to some extent—obligated to be together constantly.

"We could have opted to separate, true, but I am very lucky to have a twin that I, never once ever considered parting with…"

George let the words echo in the breeze before he continued.

"Being 'Just George' just isn't as brilliant as being 'Fred and George' and 'Just George' would never have come up with 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' which—even if I could on my own—would just sound wrong if it were simply 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes'.

"Fred is literally another me, and it's different for me to even…"

When George trailed of again, the parchment seemed to slip from his hands slightly, but he gripped it tighter as he gave a light laugh.

"See that? Even finishing a sentence is hard for me because I'm always half-expecting that Fred would…well, finish my sentence for me.

"But I know Fred would call me daft if he knew that I got all weepy like this because, well, I do after all, reflect him, so I gather it be best if I come off the weepy state. Got to stand on my own, see…

"So, as my first stand-alone act, I thought I'd write something for him. Something for my brother. Something for my best friend: Fred."

He raised the parchment to his chest-level, enough for him to see what was written on it. Harry could not see from his position but could make out all the crossed out lines and heavy ink blots on the page, as if it were one of Ron's badly written essays yet to be edited further by Hermione.

George opened his mouth to speak, but then hesitated and turned to them all.

"I haven't exactly written anything like this before so advance apologies for the, er, structure and what-have-you. Just remember: so long as Fred understands, yeah? Here we go then."

George lifted the parchment again and began to read:

_Fred and George, we've always been known_

_Never pass a chance to put on a show_

_Since we were born, we've always had fun_

_But in our being born, our fun had only just begun._

_I think we were about seven and I don't remember how,_

_But I know that we had almost tricked Ron into making an Unbreakable Vow._

_Perhaps that's when our true careers began_

_We swore to enjoy life in every way we can_

_It was loads of brilliant entertainment when we got away from Filch_

_And when we beat the ruddy hell out of Slytherin in Quidditch_

_We both agreed that Lee was the greatest 'ol chap_

_Except the fact that he was black_

_You said he was like our triplet: we all had a good laugh_

_And then when we were in our fourth year, we had a tremendous itch_

_It had nothing to do with Dragon Pox, but we did itch to get rich_

_Then thanks to good 'ol Harry, our Master Plan was set_

_He helped us get started. That, and our amazing winnings from that bet_

_Nosebleeds, fevers and sick soon dominated our lives_

_And starting from our legendary exit, we took to working on those blasted hives_

_We settled in our simple nook above the shop in Diagon Alley_

_And, I'll be honest we you m'boy,_

_I thought you had something going on with Verity_

_Our business soon was booming, orders coming in in bulks and vats_

_But really beneath, underneath it all_

_Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was far more than that_

_It was a true bond between twin brothers, an Unbreakable Vow between best friends_

_And we had so much fun in that we never thought for it to end_

_Abruptly then you were suddenly gone and I don't know if I'll see you anymore_

_But I know I must continue to be up to no good._

_We promised to it. We swore._

_Because we are the pair that will never really divide_

_We're never found without the other at his side_

_And even though, because of us, mum never failed to be enraged_

_Being able to live my life next to you_

_Was the greatest mischief I've ever managed._

When George finished, he continued to stare at his poem. Then he looked up at the sunset and laughed.

"Terrible, terrible. You probably hated that, didn't you?" he said to the sunset.

"He'd probably tell you off for being so sentimental," said Ron, gave a soft snort.

"But he definitely wouldn't hate it," said Ginny.

"I suppose," said George, "I'm not that sentimental. At least I didn't cry as much as Ron did."

"Oi! You and Fred would never have been so inspired to cause so much trouble if it hadn't been for me! You just said it!"

"Don't flatter yourself too much, little brother. Fred and I are just plain geniuses."


End file.
